


Rubaszny śmiech diabła

by nonoelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonoelle/pseuds/nonoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred i George W. Slash. Trauma po publikacji 7 tomu HP poskutkowała angstem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubaszny śmiech diabła

**I. Czucie**

Wokół błyskają kolorowe światła, niczym magiczne ognie Fletchera. Szkarłat. To drętwota. To krew. Feeria barw. I zieleń, magnetyczna, fosforyzująca, trafiająca to w czyjąś pierś, to w kawałek muru, który zamienia się w dymiące gruzy. _„Zawsze lepiej w coś, niż w kogoś"_ , przemknęło George'owi przez głowę. I już nie myślał o niczym więcej; tylko zamachnąć się różdżką, wykonać odpowiedni gest, uskoczyć przed klątwą przeciwnika. Myśląc o tym później, przyrównywał tę walkę do chaotycznego tańca, żadnej taktyki, zupełnie przypadkiem mógł trafić w kogoś „swojego". Ale to nie było ważne, ani wtedy, ani potem. Odkąd jego serce przeszył chłód, a z jego dłoni wypadła różdżka. Coś przeczuwał… nie, on wiedział. Jeszcze nim z zakłopotaniem pokazali mu ciało. Wtedy wybuchła kolejna ściana, a wrzawę przeszył wrzask Percy'ego. George osunął się na kolana. Na początku walczyli ramię w ramię, każdy osłaniał tego drugiego, lecz potem tak się jakoś złożyło, tak jakoś, jakoś tak. „Niefortunnie", powiedziałby ktoś obcy. Albo „co za tragedia", idioci.

**II. Napastowanie**

Dwa niewątpliwie ciepłe, acz niezbyt twarzowe swetry. „F" i „G", aby postronni mogli ich jakoś rozróżnić.  
\- Niee, matka mogłaby wykazać się odrobiną inwencji… - jęknął Fred, ale i tak zaraz wciągnął to na siebie. W głębi ducha był zadowolony z pielęgnowania rodzinnej tradycji.  
\- Cóż, matki nie są od tego – uśmiechnął się George, jego klon, rudowłosa replika. I prowokacyjnie odwinął papierek ze słodkiego Mrocznego Znaku, i rozkoszował się powoli rozpuszczającą się czekoladą.  
\- Ostatnią zeżarłeś – nachmurzył się Fred.  
Braciszek odpowiedział mu serią zniekształconych pomruków, aby udał się do piwnicy, gdzie stały tego całe pudła. Ale jego bliźniak nawet nie próbował go zrozumieć.  
\- Nie no, tak się nie bawimy. Oddawaj!  
I przyparł go do ściany, ustami wyciskając z jego ust ostatnie nuty słodyczy. George, gdy minął pierwszy szok, zaraz odrzucił napastnika od siebie. Z zażenowaniem i wypiekami wydarł się nań:  
\- Kre-ty-nie! Aż tak bardzo lubisz słodycze?! Czokocholik, osobiście ubiorę cię w kaftan i odtransportuję do Munga!  
A Fred tylko przybrał nonszalancką pozę i patrzył z diabelskimi ognikami w oczach, jakby zrobił mu doskonały dowcip. George starannie otarł usta rękawem, ale wargi wciąż paliły dziwnym ogniem.  
\- George… dalej jesteś brudny…  
\- No nie! – jęknął George. – Daj mi, cholero, spokój!  
Rudowłosy zaśmiał się, a raczej zarechotał, gdyż pod tą rudą szopą snuty był właśnie misterny plan.

**III. Lamentacje**

Fred uśmiechnął się i umarł.  
To był fakt, gorzki i ciążący na sumieniu George'a bardziej nawet, niż kamienie na zwłokach jego brata. Bo jego przy nim nie było. To Percy krzyczał i „pomścił", to Ron był blisko. A on klęczał gdzieś z boku, zastygły i bezużyteczny. I gdzieś umknęło mu, jak to ich Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru pokonał Naczelnego Złego. Gdy w końcu wstał, szedł chwiejnie, otumaniony, jakby oddzielony mgłą od tłumu. Okrzyki chwały były głośniejsze niż płacz nad poległymi.  
\- Georgie! – Matka napadła na niego i zgniatała go w uściskach. Płakała. – Synku mój, synku, jak to dobrze, że jesteś… jak to dobrze…  
Co za scena.  
Fred leżał uśmiechnięty i martwy.

**IV. Ponurak**

George miał pięć lat i był przerażony.  
Te dwa fakty były ze sobą nierozerwalnie powiązane. Zbyt młody, by mieć swój rozum i zignorować opowieści starszych braci. Przekazywane zwykle nocą, przy tańczącym ogniu kominka; ściszone, straszne głosy.  
Młody zaśmiał się niepewnie, chociaż wcale nie było mu do śmiechu.  
\- Tak, takiś odważny, Georgie, kruszynko? W takim razie co powiesz na to…  
I tak rozpoczęła się opowiastka o ponuraku na strychu, co wyje piekielnie co noc, a czasem i za dnia. W takich chwilach chłopiec zawsze się wzdrygał i upuszczał to, co akurat trzymał w rękach.  
\- Przestaaaańcie! – zezłościł się Fred, a twarz mu poczerwieniała. – Nie mówcie o takich, tych…  
\- Właśnie, właśnie. Bill, jak ty możesz straszyć swojego małego braciszka? – „oburzył się" Charlie.  
\- Charlie, nie spodziewałabym się tego po tobie… - odpowiedział mu Bill, niemal idealnie naśladują ton głosu pani Weasley. Śmiech wybuchł jak grzmot, gotów kruszyć bielone ściany. Chór, wielogłos. Nawet na twarzy Percy'ego tłumiony grymas rozbawienia. To było dobre. Ale…

George miał pięć lat i pluszowego smoka, którego ognisty oddech niczego nie spalał. Zaiste, czarodziejska zabawka. Ukrywał go jak mógł, aby uchronić się przed docinkami starszych braci. Tylko nocami mógł go tulić i miętosić do woli. _„Głupi Charlie, głupi, głupi Bill…"_ -powtarzał cichutko. Fred, wyczulony, dosłyszał tę mantrę. Już chciał go uświadomić, że to tylko żarty, że to tylko ghul: hałaśliwy, acz niegroźny. Ale nie powiedział ani słowa; zamiast tego George poczuł znajome ciepło i zapach, i zaplecione ręce.  
\- Co robisz… - mruknął sennie.  
\- Ten ponurak…  
I zawyło, faktycznie zawyło. I ktoś czymś rzucił, i to coś się trach-stłukło. George otworzył oczy szeroko do granic.  
\- Myślę, że we dwóch poradzimy sobie z nim, i to bez problemu. Damy radę, bo kto by dał nam radę?  
\- No…  
„Hehe".  
I zasnęli, w siebie wtuleni, spokojni, rozkoszne diablęta.  
George miał maskotkę, Fred miał George'a.  
(A Wesleya raz wpuszczonego do łóżka pozbyć się niezwykle trudno. Prośba, groźba, to branie na litość, to zasłanianie się bezsennością i przyzwyczajeniem. Taaa. )

**V. Ogień i robaki**

\- Harry!  
„I znowu się zaczyna… ona ma chyba płuca ze stali!".  
\- Co się tak na mnie patrzysz? To, co ja mówię, to jest czysta prawda. No… bo… Odkąd FRED… to George nie powiedział ani słowa. Martwię się. Wszyscy się martwimy. A dlaczego? Bo jesteśmy rodziną. Strata Freda, to był wielki cios dla wszystkich. Ale takie rzeczy? Nie można tak siedzieć i rozpaczać w nieskończoność. Przecież ma jeszcze nas, swoją rodzinę. A rodzina jest po to, aby sobie pomagać w ciężkich chwilach, i… - Urwała, robiąc przerwę na oddech. Wbiła w narzeczonego spojrzenie ni to płaczliwe, ni wściekłe. Ten zaś milczał. – Och, Harry… Wiesz co i jak. Wynajmuje brudny pokój w Dziurawym, i, jak mi barman powiedział, jak najpierw coś zamówiłam oczywiście, że za dnia nie wystawia nosa za drzwi. Ale w nocy zawija się w płaszcz i wychodzi, i wraca tak przed piątą. Jak wampir. No powiedź mi, co ja powinnam zrobić… Harry, proszę! Proszę ciebie… - W tym momencie Harry dotknął swym naznaczonym czołem jej czystego oblicza. Znieruchomiała.  
\- Proszę, porozmawiaj z nim, może ciebie posłucha…  
\- Przecież raz byłem. I drugi. I trzeci. Nie wpuścił mnie, Gin! On nie chce rozmawiać, potrzebuje jeszcze… czasu.  
\- Ale, przecież…  
Okazało się, że Ginny, podobnie jak i jej matka, posiada nadzwyczajne zdolności oratorskie, które przerwać może jedynie stanowczy pocałunek współmałżonka. W tym właśnie, prawdopodobnie, tkwi tajemnica liczebności rodziny Weasleyów.

To było tak niedawno. Uśmiechnięte zwłoki Freda starannie wymyto w olejkach, ubrano w odświętną białą szatę; był tak wyelegantowany, jak nigdy za życia. A inni, cali w czerni, ponurzy, przygarbieni, intonowali Pieśń Pożegnania. Pani Weasley zawodziła, wszczepiona w wychudłe ramię męża. Nie była w stanie śpiewać. Tymczasem Mistrz Ceremoniału chuchnął na swą różdżkę, po czym mechanicznie dotknął nią stosu. Buchnął błękity płomień. Twarz George'a, oświetlona tym blaskiem, wyglądała bardziej trupio, niż spokojne oblicze zmarłego. _„Gorąco, co nie, Fred? Jak w piekle. Już ci nie doczepią skrzydełek, nie ma do czego…"_ Wyciągnął rękę do stosu, tylko po to, aby poczuć ciepło, jego ciepło. _„Przynajmniej robaki cię nie zjedzą… Też mi pociecha!"_ Został jednak opacznie zrozumiany; że niby w akcie żalu usiłował wskoczyć w ogień, za bratem; śmiał się więc bez końca, unieruchomiony przez Charliego i Rona. Śmiał się i nie mógł przestać, przypomniawszy sobie ostatni przebój Szalonych Kałamarnic, który leciał jakoś tak „…Pójdę za tobą w ogień i wodę, nawet jeśli się po drodze spalę, nawet jeśli się utopię, to pójdę za tobą w ogień i wodę…". Tak, kto by pomyślał, jaki talent wokalny odkryje w sobie tamta mała Lovegood… Mistrz zaś ukłonił się, po czym ulotnił się w iście angielskim stylu. Swoją zapłatę pobrał z góry.

**VI. Dziwne rzeczy**

_„Odkąd wyprowadziliśmy się z domu, Fred zachowuje się tak jakoś… dziwnie"_ \- pomyślał George, czerwieniąc się przy tym. Było bowiem coraz gorzej. Czuł się coraz bardziej osaczony, gdyż incydenty w rodzaju pamiętnego dzielenia się czekoladą, zdarzały się coraz częściej, ku jego zmieszaniu, konsternacji, zgrozie. W towarzystwie wszystko było jak zawsze, dowcipkowali i wywoływali szczere lub nerwowe uśmiechy na twarzach ludzi przytłoczonych widmem realnej śmierci. Lecz, gdy byli sami, znów się zaczynało. Dziwne rzeczy, jak to zwykł nazywać w myślach. „Jakby… ode mnie chciał… coś…". Jakby i tak nie miał dość problemów, jeszcze to doszło. Fred był jego bratem, tym „pierwszym bliźniakiem", ryżym, niespokojnym ogniem. George na jego tle wypadał znacznie bardziej bezbarwnie, niczym stateczne, kontrolowane palenisko. Dopełniali się. Bracia Weasley, najsłynniejszy duet.

_Bliźniacy, razem już w brzuchu matki._  
Obaj naznaczeni blizną, która przecięła złączone ręce syjamskiej ciąży.  
Zawsze razem. Jeden pokój, jeden dom, ta sama drużyna.

Jeden uśmiech na dwa rozbity.  
I wspólny czas spędzany na wspólnych kawałach.  
Czytali sobie w myślach.

Ale teraz nie potrafił go rozgryźć.  
Nie, to kłamstwo.  
_Doskonale wiedział o co chodzi.  
Ale udawał, że nie rozumie przekazu._

**VII. Skóra z diabła**

George nie spacerował. Spacerować mogą zakochane pary, migdalące się między klombami. On się po prostu szlajał. Łaził przez Pokątną, przez Nokturn, i gdziekolwiek przez cokolwiek, otulony peleryną, pod którą miał stary, nie prany od miesięcy sweter z wyszytą literą „F". Tak, jakby znów był dzieckiem i płatał matce tamten stary dowcip, na który zawsze się nabierała. Dlaczego to akurat Fred, a nie on stał pod tamtą ścianą? Dlaczego wtedy się nie zamienili? Przecież Fred był silniejszy, lepiej by sobie radził, zawsze nad nim czuwał. Albo jeszcze lepiej: mogli tam stać obaj. Tak by zapewne było, gdyby nie… Dotknął swojej podłużnej blizny, niewidocznej spod ubrań. Po co ich rozdzielali, po co ich rozcinali?! I tak byli blisko, więc to dodatkowe rozgraniczenie nie było potrzebne, nie. Ale cóż. Przystanął na moście. Księżyc był pyzaty. Jak twarz Ginny, gdy była jeszcze mała. Ginny… Przypomniała mu podsłuchana niechcący rozmowa drugoklasistek. W ramach Matrymonialnego Projektu i nudy, prawie całą szkołę połączyły w pary. To było zabawne, Crabble z Goylem, Creeley i, jakże fotogeniczna, Milicenta…  
\- A co z Fredem? – spytała wreszcie któraś.  
\- I z George'm? – dopowiedziano. Konsternacja.  
\- Hm, niby wszędzie razem łażą…  
\- A fuuj, nie krzywdź biedaków, przecież to nie Ślizgoni. Hm, pomyślmy…  
\- Co tu dużo myśleć! Angelina z Fredem a Katie z Georgem. Albo na odwrót, nieważne… -  
Wtedy jakoś przestało być zabawnie. Oddalił się od spiskujących dziewcząt i zawrócił do dormitorium; wrócił do Freda.

Spostrzegł ciemną postać, skuloną na drewnianej ławce. Znajoma postać, ciemnowłosa, ciemnoskóra, ciemnooka, lecz o nieskazitelnej, czasem może zbyt gwałtownej duszy. Ot, cherubinka w diablej skórze. Angelina. Pod nogami przeturlała się porzucona puszka.  
\- Kto to?! – Dziewczyna zerwała się, gotowa do walki. Urocze.  
\- To ja. George – wychrypiał. Aż się zdziwił, jak dawno nie używał swych strun głosowych. Jego milczenie nie było jakąś demonstracją, po prostu nie czuł potrzeby komunikacji.  
\- Ach, to ty… Przepraszam, ostatnio jestem trochę… nerwowa – wymamrotała. Skinął głową, rozumiał to. Zwłaszcza, jeśli, o ile wierzyć pogłoskom, kochała Freda i wiązała z nim swą przyszłość. Nawet, jeśli ten nic o tym nie widział. To trudne. Usiadł koło niej. Tylko ona mogła go zrozumieć, i tylko on mógł zrozumieć ją. Kochała Freda. Tak jak, jak…  
\- Już był pogrzeb. Kremacja – odezwał się. Szloch upewnił go, że tym razem plotki, to nie plotki, lecz słownie przekazane fakty – Nie płacz, Angel, nie płacz, no. – przecież to tylko jego prawo. Do TAKIEGO smutku.  
\- Och, Fred… George… Fred… George… - Oparła się na nim i pozwoliła sobie na słabość, na wyrzucanie z siebie żałoby. Dzikiej, pierwotnej, w imię której wdowy z własnej woli rzucały się na stosy mężów. Niemniej, powstrzymane w stosownym momencie, umiały potem jakoś żyć. Tego jej zazdrościł.

**VIII. Braterstwo**

Już miał dość. Poddał się i widział, że to jest tylko kwestią czasu. Ale dalej pozwalał sobie na grę pozorów, która, jak zauważył ponuro, zaczęła coraz bardziej przypominać, tfu, flirt. Tfu, żaden flirt, zwykłe przekomarzanie. Tak więc nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że pewnej nocy położyli się nie po to, aby zasnąć i odpocząć. Niewiele pamiętał; tylko zaduch, ciężkie powietrze, odrzucone koce, i spływające krople potu.  
\- Jesteś uparty, cholernie uparty…  
\- Nie da się… ukryć – odrzekł mu na to. I zaśmiał się, jakby wcale nie czuł, że glykypikron jest znacznie bardziej gorzki niż słodki. I buszował dalej po zakamarkach ciała, poznając nieznane mu dotąd rejony, zachwycony każdym nowym ścięgnem. A przecież żaden z nich nie był perfekcyjny, nie to, co obłudne marmurowe rzeźby. Później, zmęczeni, leżeli wtuleni, złączając ręce.  
\- Sekret?  
\- Nasz sekret.  
\- Uwielbiam tajemnice.  
\- Ja też.  
George poczuł ulgę. Fred poczuł wolność. Obaj poczuli spokój. A, że czasy były niespokojne, odtąd zaczęli złączać ręce i uspokajać się każdej nocy.

_Gdzieś ponad nimi jakby rubaszny śmiech wesołego diabła._  
A może to tylko wyobraźnia.  
Albo chichocące dzieci.  
Nie.  
Tylko rubaszny śmiech diabła.

**IX. Prawie zakończenie**

Puk-puk-pukanie. George zignorował je. Wyważone drzwi. Również nie zaszczycił ich większą uwagą. Rozsierdzona Angel stanęła przed nim. Z jej oczu leciały skry, włosy trzeszczały, naelektryzowane magią. Widowiskowe spoliczkowanie.  
\- Draniu!  
\- O co ci chodzi? – spytał nieco mniej apatycznie. Ślad kobiecej dłoni palił jego twarz.  
\- I ty się jeszcze pytasz?! Ja… widziałam twoją myślodsiewnię. Wiem wszystko. Dobry Boże, ja wiem wszystko, wszystko… - Zakryła twarz rękoma. Osunęła się na ziemię, ale nie zemdlała. To była demonstracja jej stanu ducha. „To niemożliwe, ale jednak… jednak wiele wyjaśnia".  
\- Słuchaj…  
\- Nic nie mów, ja mówię. Ty słuchasz. Jesteś chory. Ale nikomu nie powiem. Lepiej to zniszcz… Myślałam, że wiesz, może byśmy się pobrali i razem lizali swoje rany. Stworzyli Freda Juniora. Teraz wiem, że to byłaby największa głupota w moim życiu. Więc to nawet lepiej! Nawet lepiej! – wrzasnęła, a on ją ignorował. – Ja wiem, ty byś nie protestował. Tak też można. Ale to nie byłoby fair.  
\- Skończyłaś? – spytał. Aż wzdrygnęła się na to; zdzieliło ją spojrzenie nie oczu, lecz dwóch prawdziwych czarnych dziur, czarnych dziur w kolorze orzecha; bez dna, bez granic, bez nadziei.  
\- Och, George… Chciałabym móc cię znienawidzić. Tak byłoby łatwiej – Z oczu zniknął gniew; powieki i rzęsy odgrodziły ją od świata.  
\- Z pewnością – przytaknął, myślami będąc daleko. – Z pewnością.

**X. Podarunek**

Czy to mogą być święta? Być może. Sugeruje to śnieg i drzewka ustrojone elfami, jakby nigdy nic. Lecz cóż to? Chmara prezentów dla niego. Matka przesyła sweter, i piernik, i łzawy list. Resztę paczek odsuwa bez zainteresowania; rzuca mu się w oczy niewielka paczuszka bez podpisu. Kierowany impulsem rozszarpuje papier pakowny. W środku lśniący pierścień z diamentowym okiem o rubinowej barwie krwi. Jest i liścik.

„Nawet nie pytaj, jak to zrobiłam. Było ciężko i złamałam chyba z pół kodeksu karnego. Ale to mój prezent pożegnalny dla ciebie. Mój prezent i moja zemsta(te dwa słowa dopisane innym tuszem, jakby po chwili namysłu). To Fred, zrób z nim, co chcesz. To jest Fred. A ja jadę do Bułgarii i będę grać w Q. Jak chcecie, napiszcie czasem. Angelina"

Udało jej się. Zrobiła na nim wrażenie, rozproszyła ciemność jego oczu. W zamian zasiała kasztanowe szaleństwo. Przytulony do ściany, godzinami gładził wpierw zimny, potem gorący szlachetny metal. Bez końca wodził stęsknionymi palcami po okrągłym brylancie. _„Spodziewałbyś się tego, Fred? Jak to cię gloryfikowali? Dali ci wcześniej order, ale ty nie miałeś go do czego przypiąć… Więc wzięli się za sposób, no i proszę…"_ \- Uśmiechnął się szeroko. _„A mówili, że nic z ciebie nie będzie, nic…"._ Zaczął wyć. _„Stop, spokojnie. Wszak to dar od mojego opiekuńczego demona, nie zmarnuję go. Ale byłem tchórzem… Fred był i jest odważniejszy"._ Sięgnął po różdżkę, przyłożył ją sobie do ucha.  
\- Avada…  
_„On by zrobił to pierwszego dnia."_  
\- …Kedavra!  
Chciałby jeszcze podziękować demonowi za śmierć w objęciach Freda. Ale nie ma czasu; błyska szmaragd, seledyn i pistacja. Błyska się jeszcze długo, tak jak zawsze w takich przypadkach*; na ścianach zielone cienie. A na podłodze, pod tym całym pokazem kolorystycznych impresji, leży George, z czerwonym pierścieniem na serdecznym palcu, nareszcie uśmiechnięty i szczęśliwy.

_Stłumiono płomienie, ale palenisko wypaliło się samoistnie.  
Gdzieś daleko rubaszny śmiech diabła. W tle._

**koniec**  
/finis/

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in 2008  
> beta: Hekate
> 
> * Nigdzie to nie jest powiedziane, ale zakładam, że przy autodestrukcyjnym zastosowaniu Avady przez jakiś czas wokół podmiotu emanuje zielonawa aura. Dzięki temu można rozróżnić, czy to zabójstwo, czy samobójstwo.


End file.
